1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to barbecue grills, particularly portable barbecue grills, and specifically a grill apparatus that is simple in construction, easy to assemble and dis-assemble, and is well-suited for use on the tailgate of a conventional pickup truck.
2. Background Art
“Tailgating” is a pastime rapidly rising in popularity around the United States. Tailgating often involves using the tailgate of a pickup truck as the table for preparing foods and beverages at a large social event, such as a sporting event. Barbeque foods are popular at tailgating and other events. However, it can sometimes be difficult to transport and use a barbeque grill to and from a “tailgating” or other picnic or social event. The present invention provides an easily transported barbeque grill stand.
Previous efforts in the background of the present disclosure are typified by the following patent publications: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0069865 to Stewart et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,808 to Home; U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,322 to Home; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,701 to Krosp et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,358 to Harris et al. The disclosures of these publications are incorporated herein by reference. However, these previous disclosures do not teach barbecue grill stands having the simplicity of fabrication, and the facility of use, of the apparatus of the present disclosure.